1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for voice communication, and more particularly, to a low maintenance voice cable assembly.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Various types of voice communication devices/systems are known in fields, such as warfare. Suitable examples of the voice communication devices include, but are not limited to, radio systems that provide a ground link in the warfare arena to facilitate a coordination of air, land, and maritime forces while providing consummate situational awareness. In general, such voice communication devices/systems include a voice interface/voice cable assembly to communicably couple at least one handset with a terminal that may be a fixed on ground. Communication of each handset of the at least one handset with the terminal may serve as a potential means for situational awareness and/or for command and control purposes.
However, the currently available voice cable assemblies utilize a plurality of batteries for powering active circuitry thereof to facilitate voice communications. Accordingly, use of such voice cable assemblies requires constant monitoring and replacement of batteries. Consequently, the utilization of the currently available voice cable assemblies is subject to high maintenance.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an effective and a low maintenance voice cable assembly for voice communication.